


Dancing on a Pink String

by kaoruyukina



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU - Law never leaves Donquixote family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruyukina/pseuds/kaoruyukina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited for this day. He used every means necessary to make this day comes true. But when what all he hoped for after he knew of the fruit's existence came true, unexpectedly, he felt dread.</p><p>He got Law where he wanted him to be, and yet it felt like Law's running away with a jelly box of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on a Pink String

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing doflaw, and they're OOC as hell. haha  
> Basically this is a scene that will never happen even if Oda-sensei rewrite the entire series to fix Doffy.

He waited for this day. He used every means necessary to make this day comes true. But when what all he hoped for after he knew of the fruit's existence came true, unexpectedly, he felt dread.

Looking at that face with what he hoped was poker face, he asked, "What brought this on?"

"You want this. And I suppose it's the only way I can repay you for picking me up that day. And you treat me as family, too." The furry hat covered his expression, but Doffy can still sense some angsty tone from the brat in front of him.

"As I should when I declared you as family. You always said you won't do that."

Law raised his face then; and Doffy can see those teary eyes clearly. The teary eyes he never saw once before. The brat always showed his tough facade when he's facing Doffy.

"I saw Cora-san again. He told me to leave,"

"Yet you never did."

"I wanted to. All this time. But...,"

Doffy waited. He had so much patience he didn't know he possessed for this brat. It always took three times amount of usual mess up for Doffy to punish him. And so he waited. He waited and waited because he knew he'd come around.

That eventually, Law would give his life for him.

His dreams of destroying the world that destroyed him, he would be able to make it come true without some kind of deadline. Once he got the so-called immortality, he can destroy the world again, and again, and again.

Playing on repeat until there's no more sound to be played. No more anguish cry to be heard.

But never once he imagined he would do that without his generals. Without his family.

He abandoned his family twice and he never want to go through that again. Knowing that even blood doesn't make family hurts like hell. And he never liked hell. Not even one bit.

"I'm your brat. I know exactly why you took me. I know how much of a mistake I made when I didn't leave like how Cora-san wanted me to. But you treat me like family. And sometimes more. And...,"

Law stopped again. Even Doffy can feel the lump in Law's throat so he didn't urge him to go faster.

Doffy always knew not grabbing Law when Roci snatched him was a grave mistake. After all, if Law never got the fruit and treated himself so well, he'd lose Law in maybe a year or less. He'd never feel the attachment. He'd never feel the assurance of the family's well-being in Law's existence (for however bitter Law was, he was a doctor and he always put the family's health at its best).

He'd never get addicted of Law's wit that he felt the world is crumbling on its own when that tear finally falls.

"So you still miss him, huh?" and at this confusing state, Doffy didn't realize how bitter he sounds saying that words.

Recalling that after all, it was him shattered this brat's world.

Law opened his mouth, but no words came out. Doffy didn't know what to do with that.

He got Law where he wanted him to be, and yet it felt like Law's running away with a jelly box of his heart.

"I didn't know you would go this far to meet him. But I guess Roci is that special to you, huh, brat."

Law walked closer to him with that fierce eye Doffy came to adore. But in this context, somehow it hurt. And not a little bit.

"Don't you dare bring Cora-san into this!"

"Actually, you did bring him first,"

"He has nothing to do with this, you fucking bird!"

"I really hope so. After all, it hurts when this brat you keep for a decade prefers a dead man than you,"

Yes. He knows it well now. He was never good with sharing Law. He was good with sharing everything with his family but even letting Law go on a mission with Baby 5 and Buffalo hurt sometimes. And now he knows it has nothing to do with the so called immortality ritual he expected to force from Law.

"I love you, you stupid flamingo!"

It came so abruptly that it caught both of them off guard. But it was said nonetheless. And neither of them wished it could be taken back.

"I want to stop being there just because I could give you that and never give you that. I want you to stop treating me differently just because you want me to give up my life. But Doffy, you were always my hope since the beginning.

"It's you that I know will help me to avenge my family. When I came to you that day with explosives all over my body, it's you that I want to give my life to. Cora-san just made it a little bit more meaningful to you giving me that damn fruit. Because I know you couldn't care less if I died years ago...,"

Doffy walked closer to Law and wiped the tears that came uncontrollably. He looked beautiful even when crying his heart out, but really, it was messy.

"I never lied, you know. When I said I wanted you to be the third Corazon. I asked Roci because he was my brother, but you, I chose you. Even if I had no bloody reason to, I chose you.

"You were never the same as the other, Law. Never was and never will. And it has nothing to do with the immortality ritual. You were and always will be special to me.

"So don't go throwing your life around like that. It doesn't taste good when you give it like that.

"And I guess I like you more when you're alive, after all."

Doffy smiled. A smile he almost sure he never gave anyone else before. And give a little peck on the brat's forehead.

He couldn't just say that he loved this brat the way he loved him, but he knew he would always prefer this brat to be alive and kicking on his side.

 


End file.
